Partners in death
by Aathira R Nair
Summary: She had reached the dead end in her journey called "The Life". She slowly climbed over the Verrazano staring into the deep Hudson River deciding to jump. "This is it, goodbye world" she murmured silently."Jeezz, will you jump already, love"A male British accent said startling her.He was here to jump too she realized as their fingers intertwined. Will they die or live? :)
1. The Jump

**Summary: They meet at the Bridge, in an attempt to suicide and end up making a pact to check out everything on their 'DO before you die' List. What will happen during their time together? Will they fall in love? Will they live or die together. Bad summary . Klaroline.**

It was a cold winter night. New York City was shivering in the cold but the city lights were shining brightly. She walked in the dark with just her shadow for a friend drowning in her misery, both her hands buried deep in the pockets of her coat. For all she knew her life was doomed, she had reached the dead end in her journey called "The Life".

Her fingers were numb. She pushed it deeper into the pockets only to get hold of a tiny box. She stopped on her tracks taking out the red velvet box in her hand, staring at it for a second before opening it to reveal a huge diamond ring that was shining under the new York city lights, refracting light that she could only feel as stabbing her chest, reflecting the memory of her fiancé in bed with her best friend. She threw the tiny box onto the ground which a homeless grabbed immediately.

Her speed increased as she went down the memory lane remembering how she grew up with her happy family, her heroic father, loving mother and little brother who died in a car accident few weeks back and god had spared her life to walk this miserable earth all alone. She was broke, no one to support her, She was fired and her fiancée ,well was no longer hers. Tears escaped her eyes.

She had walked all the way to the Verrazano bridge she turned to see the Manhattan skyline and there was only one question lingering in her mind "what is the future for her?" She searched through the lights to find an answer, her hopes, dreams but she knew the answer already "there was nothing left to live for".

She slowly climbed over the Verrazano staring into the deep Hudson River deciding to jump. Alright she had reached a decision she was going to jump and end her miserable lonely life. "It's not like anybody would miss me" she told herself. Slowly she looked back up to regain her courage to jump, lifting her right leg from the rail.

She stepped back just as she lost her balance huffing and panting as her face turned red. Silently she blamed her fear of heights and decided to try again.

It's been ten minutes and she still stood there putting her leg forward and then back again "This is it, goodbye world" she murmured silently at the city lights and put her leg forward for the tenth time.

"Jeezz, will you jump already, love"

A male British accent said startling her that she almost fell. Her adrenaline was at its peak and her breathing was rapid. She steadied herself and placed her hand on her chest and controlled her breathing and shock and turned to see a handsome man in his late 20's drinking from a bottle of scotch leaning on one of the poles smirking at her.

"Lord, how long have you been standing there?" She yelled at the male who continued his drinking staring at city lights.

"Long enough to see you try to jump for an hour" he smirked at her taking another sip from his bottle.

"13 minutes" she corrected him "and i would have jumped if not for you" she glared at him, confident that she would have jumped the last time, had she not been startled by the scotch drinking stranger.

"Yea you would have" he scoffed sarcastically earning a deadly glare from her that said 'I would push you off this bridge'.

"Jeez sorry" he raised his hands defensively "please continue" he gestured towards the river.

She turned looking at the river with a long sigh making an effort to jump again.

"Shall I push?" he asked looking at her running a hand through his hair as she stared at him, "oh no, no no, then it will be Murder" he continued "Sorry I am done, jump, jump".

She felt like she was trying for the millionth time, as her phone rang. She threw it into the river, moving an inch forward.

"Oh god can't do it with you staring" she yelled and turned to him as he chuckled at her misery. He sat down on the hand rail leaving her to stare at him.

"Will this help?" He offered her the scotch.

She looked at him and back to the scotch. Normally she does not accept drinks from strangers but ah what the heck she is going to die anyways. She grabbed the scotch from him downing a gulp that burnt her throat and sat down next to him.

"Caroline" she murmured handing him the bottle.

"Klaus" he smiled taking another sip.

**Authors Note: **Yay or Nay**?**

**Please Review**

**ARN**


	2. The Actual Jump

"Well you know when you decide to do something like this you should not think" he said looking at her" you get It? Just jump"

"Phooooo" he motioned indicating ' jumping' with his hands "phush , pling" he ended the act sticking his tongue out indicating dead and looked at Caroline who was glaring at him with her mouth open.

"Who are you? Suicide consultant?" she snatched the bottle and began drinking from it.

"Its common sense, love" he said smirking at her.

"So what's the story?" He raised an eyebrow questioning her.

She just ignored him and kept drinking.

"Ok silence it is" he said taking back his bottle.

They sat there in silence talking no more ,all night, until he licked off the last drop from his bottle and said "I am done" standing up carefully on the hand rail. She followed him getting up and looked at him.

"It's so relieving, when you know you are no longer bound to the social duties" he said and then it hit her, he was here to jump too. It scared her to see him like this. All mysterious, looking into the Hudson. Was this how she looked when she stood there hours before?

"1" he dropped the empty bottle in to the Hudson.

"2" he slowly took Caroline's hand in his, intertwining their fingers sending a shiver down her spine with his touch. She shrugged it off thinking she probably was scared to die.

"3" he said and the next thing you know both of them were on spotlight and there was siren blowing.

"Damn the coast guard" Caroline said panicking, she turned around and a cop was already approaching yelling at them.

"Sir, Mam, I advice you step down" the cop said on all defensive mode.

Caroline turned to Klaus who looked down to the river clearly battling his thoughts.

"Break it up you two, split NOW" yelled the coast guard snapping Klaus from his thoughts.

A small smile appeared on his face as he jumped down from the rail "sorry for the trouble officer, me and my love..." he paused to look at Caroline and continued "we were just leaving, isn't that right love?" He extended his hand to a pale Caroline for her to come down too.

She was nauseating, how could he be so calm? She needed support. She immediately took his hand and jumped down

"There ..." he smiled putting his hand around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him

"We are extremely sorry officers , we were just being spontaneous" Caroline explained with a sly smile. She felt extremely comfortable in his arms.

"I guess we had one too many to drink" Caroline smiled assuring him they were sane.

"Good Night officers" Klaus nodded to the officer who looked like he was still suspicious about them, but this is New York, all sort of shit happens after 2 in the morning.

Klaus started walking off the bridge with Caroline still close to him. Once they were far from the officers he let go off her smiling and started crossing the street. He was awfully silent, different. Caroline stared at him not taking her eyes off of him. He held two fingers up showing peace and smiled at her again.

She turned around running her hand on the hand rail and got up on it again. _Here goes attempt 2_ she thought. Going forward to jump again.

_Loud crash, brakes hitting making a screech noise_. She turned in an impulse to the sources of the noise. Her boot slipped and she fell.

"Thud" her head hit the floor. But all she saw was Klaus lying near the car looking at her.

He saw her fall, he was in pain. Blood was flowing from his temple clouding his vision of her. She was looking at him.

But slowly their eyes closed with each other as their last image they saw.

**Authors Note : Ok first of all thanks to all of them who reviewed and is following my story. **

**Foureyedgirl01 I am glad you like my story and that u have it as a favorite.**

**Review Replies:**

**I am glad so many of you find it as a YAY. SO I will be continuing the story.**

**Lis3011: Klaus is a drunkie …. Yes to that. you have any suggestions pls PM.**

**Margasantos: It's nice to know that you feel my story is unusual. If you have any suggestions pls PM.**

**Guest: There is nothing regarding the original story. No back ground. Partners in Death will have a fresh story line.**

**SO that's it for now IF any suggestions as to how you want the next chapter to go review it or PM.**

**ARN**

**PS : I want you all to know this is my first official Fan fiction and My native is not English .**


	3. Die,Die,Did not Die

8:00 pm NYC Hospital

Slowly he blinked his eyes open and close, a couple of times then closed shut trying to gather his mind. White, it was white everywhere. Ahhh, His head hurt. He blinked again and this time he was wide awake. Shit shit shit! He hit his head back and slammed his hand on the bed. Damn he was still alive.

He touched his head rubbing it in anger and pain. Why was he alive? He was supposed to die. The door knob slowly turned, and the door opened revealing his best friend and lawyer Stefan walking into the room.

"Heard you were here" he said moving in closer.

"We have all decided to dissolve the shares, but your sign is very important" Stefan got straight to the point. He paused to look at Klaus who looked impassive.

"Please be there on 31st to sign the documents" he finished and walked to the door.

He stopped and turned around "Klaus, you need to be there. For once do something for others"

With those words Stefan was outside the door leaving Klaus all alone again. He tried to hold his tears back but a few escaped. Stefan's last words had hit him hard. Here he was after a failed attempt of suicide, bed ridden and his best friend had not even asked if he was feeling alright. Talk about being Truly Alone.

He ripped out the wires that were connected to him and slowly got out of bed. He was going to sneak his way out of this place. He walked out of his room cautiously wearing the hospital robe, checking his back every five seconds. He needed to get out, go out of radar or maybe attempt one more time. Stefan has always been the caring one in his group and he... Klaus could not even think anymore. He tried shutting down his thoughts.

_'Bump'_ he hit someone. Ahhh his head hurt.

"Are you fucking blin ... Oh it's you" he heard a familiar voice, it was Caroline.

"Are you stalking me?" She had her judgy voice on. She looked kinda cute in the hospital robe with the bandages over her head.

He did not have time for this. She keeps popping up every time he was out trying to _you know_.

He pushed past her walking towards the fire exit door. _Oh good it was open_. He could feel Caroline following him close by.

"Well that's a good idea" Caroline whispered.

Silence from his side again. He crawled out and took the fire escape, hugging himself tight.

"So you didn't die either huh?" she asked to which he responded with a deadly glare.

"Okay still a touchy subject for you" she responded stopping in one of the stairs because he had halted and was still staring daggers at her.

"Whhaatt ? I was trying to make small talk. Now would you move" she pushed past him climbing down the fire escape.

"Gaahh, Its cold..." she jumped skipping the last two steps and turned to face him "Do you have a coat?"

He didn't even look at her. Sober Klaus is not much fun she thought as she walked. She turned to see him walking in the opposite direction.

He could hear her say "Nice dress by the way". He smiled at her comment; ah he wanted to get away from her. He had to change first. His apartment and all his properties are ceased but maybe he could get in through a window and grab a few things. Damn his house was in the other direction. He had walked the wrong way and now had to turn back. Oh he sure hopes he doesn't run into her again. _Really reaallly_ his mind tells.

**Authors Note: **17 reviews, 21 followers, 8 Favorites… I am going to go ahead and think you all loved it.

The count means a lot to me. It tells if I am good or not.

Guest, Miia, Klarolinelover123, Angel la chica de luz… here you go new chapter … and guys review when you want me to update…..

Bloeme and Ethereal Prey: I am glad you love my story and find it as a new concept.

Pravee13 : Point out the mistakes in the chapters cause I seriously couldn't find what you meant?

Anyone else find any mistakes?, review if you do.

To the followers "Thanks for following, but please do try to review"

**What do you guys think will happen next? Your vision, your ideas. Review them.**

**Please Review**

**ARN**


	4. Make a Deal With Me ?

Damn she remembered that she didn't have the keys to her apartment, as she neared her building. She has to jump in through the window yet again. She walked to the side where the fire escape is. Damn again, someone had pulled it up. She jumped trying to reach it so she can pull it down.

"Ahhh" she squeaked in pain, her leg must be sprained or something from the slip or the jump. She tried again. Oh god it was high up.

"Err I can't die and I can't reach the stairs... story of my life" she muttered to herself.

"and now I am talking to myself ... greeaatt" she said looking up at the stairs like a little girl trying to reach the cookie jar.

She looked around once hoping she would find someone, she could ask for help. But nobody was around.

"Oh look some cops" she smiled, spotting two officers walk by.

She took a step to go to the Cops, only to be pulled back into a dark corner. Someone covering her mouth muffling her screams. She didn't see who it was? He was behind her, covering her mouth .She felt strong arms as she struggled against her attacker.

"Shhh... quite, there are cops" oh the familiar voice again. It was Klaus. What the hell was he doing here? He was still covering her mouth. She tried to tell something but couldn't instead she just bit him.

"Oww" he let go of her.

"Why are you stalking me? Why did you attack me? , get away from me" she stepped back.

"Oh baby can't be away, How Can I? You are soooo attractive" He snorted sarcastically, rubbing his palm where she had bit him. _That is going to leave a mark definitely,_ he thought.

She tried to walk out only to be pulled back by him. This time they were facing each other. He held her close, chest to chest, sending chills down his spine as he looked into her eyes _No no it was cold_ he thought and shrugged.

"I am running to the cops" she declared, staring him down trying to say ' I can protect myself'

"Well do that and they are sending you to a psyche ward" he chuckled still holding her close. She kept looking at him clearly not understanding what he meant.

"You are still wearing the hospital scrubs, where you were admitted after an attempt to jump from a bridge. PSYCH WARD duh" he scoffed after the last word. _Did I just say duh!_

"Oh" was her only reply. Damn she thought of getting the cops to help her. How stupid was she?

"That doesn't explain why you are stalking me" she looked at him.

"I live here" he paused "At least I used to" he sighed.

His expression suddenly changed. He loosened his grip, but still kept holding her hands. He was hurt._ Maybe she could help him_. She kept looking at him. What was that sigh about? She looked into his eyes searching for an answer; he looked lost in his thoughts. He had great blue eyes; she noticed. It's easy to get lost in them.

He snapped out of his thoughts, to find her looking into his eyes. He suddenly was very aware of the position they were in. She was so close to him, lost in his eyes, her lips just inches away all red from the cold, he slowly leaned in his eyes darting back and forth from her eyes to her red lips.

She could feel the heat radiating from him, it felt so right. She looked at him. He was still looking at her, leaning in again, _'omg what is wrong with you_ ' his inner conscious screamed and he pulled away immediately.

" soooo... " he let go of her feeling awkward.

He peaked outside looking outside anywhere but her. The cops were gone.

He walked out leaving her to wonder what had just happened. One moment he was mocking her and the next he is walking out leaving het all hot and bothered.

He pulled down the stairs with ease.

"After you" he gestures to the stairs.

"Nah ah, no waayy I know why you want to let me go first, peaking pervert" she pulled behind her hands holding the scrubs together.

"Fiiinnee, just so you know I am no wayy interested in you; get that straight" he lied climbing the stairs.

"Should I be happy that you are not interested in me or concerned why you are not interested in me?" She arched her eyebrows.

He halted and looked down at her also arching his eyebrows. She had surprised him with her response. Shaking his head _stupid_ he continued climbing.

"So what happened to you?" he asked though his memory of last night was a little foggy.

"After you went I fell from the bridge" she explained sadly.

"You fell from a bridge and that is all that happened" he stopped and looked at her inspecting her for bigger injuries, but no, only a few bandages on her forehead.

"I didn't fall from the bridge, I fell on the bridge" she rolled her eyes. _Idiot, he saw me didn't he?_ She thought

"So u failed too huh?" She asked silently more like to herself, as she climbed behind him.

"How many times?" she asked.

"3" he said not even bothering to turn. She had tried thrice and failed too.

She kept staring at him wondering, _maybe I should ask, maybe I shouldn't_. She couldn't make up her mind, but she had to know. Before she knew she had reached her window

"Well this is me" she said with a sly smile stopping him on his climb.

He was three steps ahead of her. He turned to look at her confused face. She was clearly in the middle of a debate between the angel and the Satan in her.

"Alright then" he nodded pointing upstairs with his finger and moved to the next stair.

"Wait... um" she spoke making him turn again.

"Um are you gonna ... um do it again" she stammered her words out.

"I mean, you know, try again?" She questioned, her curiosity was killing her.

"yeah, maybe" he replied confused. But he knew the answer to that question very well and it was a yes.

"ookkk" she dragged out the word and paused before she continued "maybe we can try it together?" she asked. _Oh god he must be thinking I am coo coo crazy_, she thought.

"What?" He asked amused and confused all at the same time by her words _what? Is she crazy? _He thought to himself

"You know like try it together" she answered. There was silence for a minute there.

"Let's be PARTNERS IN DEATH" she said and raised an eyebrow with her best charming smile hoping he would consider her request.

**Please spend a second to review after reading.**

**Authors Note: **

**Alright I am not satisfied with this chapter but maybe you guys could let it go, I had a hell of a week. Anyways ,So What did you guys think? Will Klaus accept? What will happen next? **

**Review replies :**

**Mo :** Here is a longer chapter, for you ;)

**Greys fan101** : Totally an adaptation of anjaana anjaani, but with my own spin to it. We Indians have totally awesome Rom Com movies that still remain unknown to other countries the least I can do is write a fan fiction**. Glad to meet a fellow Indian.**

**Jai and Prithvi: Here is a new update**

**Reviews Please.**


	5. How are we Gonna Die ?

_**Previously on Partners in Death **_

"**Let's be PARTNERS IN DEATH" she said and raised an eyebrow with her best charming smile.**

_Definitely crazy._ His mind screamed. Screamed that she was all sorts of crazy, but she had managed somehow to surprise him again,_ with a stupid idea. _

"What nonsense?" he didn't mean to yell but that's how his words came out. "This is not some sort of a business deal to have a partner." He looked at her, his face fuming red.

"Lord why am I even talking about this" he dramatically raised his hand and scoffed and started climbing the stairs again, this time he increased his speed as if trying to get away from her.

"please, please, please" she ran after him, hoping to somehow convince him to join her in her pursuit to end her life. "Please, oh Please" She begged again and this time she got him to stop and look at her.

She was pouting, looking at him with puppy dog eyes, expecting him to fall for that and say yes right away. He could not believe that she suggested a stupid thing and then expect him to get on board.

"Oh my god, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard, get away from me" he yelled and started walking away when she caught hold of his hand stopping him. She looked at him struggling to get her thoughts out.

This time she looked real serious, mostly depressed, but serious. All the charming, the pouting were erased just like that.

"See..." she paused to take in a deep breath.

"I… um… I have been dependent all my life, I just need someone to help me in this, okay" she paused again and put her head down "I just want to make sure it happens" she sighed and looked back at him.

He could see varied emotions in her eyes, pain mostly. How could he say no to those eyes that begged him to support her? It is absolutely a stupid idea.

"Fine, it's beyond weird, but fine" he agreed, his forehead wore a frown indicating he did not like the idea. He slowly replaced the frown with small smile appearing on his face that he hoped would be of some help to her pain. But apparently his acceptance was more than enough for her. She lit up, smiling.

"Deal?" she held out her hand as in to confirm it with a hand shake, but he just shook his head and started climbing in through his window, which he had reached in the middle of all this yelling and halting every two steps.

"Well that was easy" she muttered raising her shoulders as if confused why it was so easy? She did not wait for an invitation; she followed him into his apartment.

"Nice place" she smiled looking around jumping from the window seater, and walking around a small mahogany table.

"But not clean enough" she spoke, trying to move a bunch of shirts that were lying around.

"What are you doing?" he asked totally annoyed and walked towards her from across the room._ Wow the living room was huge, looking rich. How rich is he?_ She wondered as she kept looking through the dirty pile of clothes.

"Ewww" she wiggled squeamishly as she pulled out a pink underwire bra.

"Don't….. Just don't touch anything" he ordered and he snatched the bra right out of her hands.

"need not get comfortable, you are not here to stay" he reminded her as he placed all the mess right back where it belonged and looked at her as if to make a point and she raised her hands in the air and smiled crookedly to assure him that she was not gonna touch.

He marched into a room as she walked around the living slowly into the kitchen.

She was thirsty, she needed to hydrate. She opened the refrigerator taking out a bottle of flavored expensive water._ Alright now I have to know, how rich is he?_ She turned the bottle looking at it as he walked back out wearing a blue denim jeans and a white ins. She placed the bottle right back in. She was not going to hydrate on the expensive shit from a stranger.

She walked to the bookshelf and going through the books, trying to get some clue about Klaus. He was seriously rich, but he wanted to kill himself. What could be wrong with this hot stranger?

"ey stop, no nah, out out" he yelled random words, trying to get her to stop snooping around.

She glared at him, as he sniffed through one of his shirts. He was a pleasant sight to look at. _No pleasant is a small word. Marvelous, yeah marvelous. Even though he is sniffing through a bunch of dirty shirts like dog, he was hot_. She lingered over his tight arms that were very prominent over his ins, and so were his tight abs. He pulled his black loose shirt on cutting her view.

"Go, go" he pointed towards the window as he grabbed a painting. She just stood there her eyes following him wherever he moved.

"Out now" he glared her down.

She slowly moved to open the door but stopped hearing him yell " nah ah no, this way" he pointed to the window.

"Creepy much" she walked past him to the window.

"Wait"he said halting her.

"Here" he handed her a piece of painting.

"Why would I want that?" She scoffed looking at the picture.

"Fine" he snarled after her.

She was already out and was climbing down a floor and into her window.

He put in his painting and climbed in following Caroline. There was music playing, BGM of Some song he recognized, rocking. She danced her way into a room humming the song. He looked around the apartment placing his painting in a corner. It was tiny but neat as hell. No wonder she felt the urge to clean up his apartment.

"So what next?" She yelled from inside obviously changing into something comfortable.

"I don't know" he said moving into the kitchen area opening the cupboard and taking two glasses. The hall the kitchen the dining, the bedrooms were all fit in beautifully into a one big giant room. He noticed two doors and inside one of them was Caroline.

He placed a bottle of scotch on the kitchen counter /dining table and moved to the refrigerator and opened it searching for ice.

"I am not allowed to touch anything at your place but sure go ahead feel at home" she said sarcastically as she walked back in to the room to him.

He took the ice tray and dropped them into the scotch. "I brought really expensive scotch" he said, slowly gliding one glass in her direction and looking at her raising an eyebrow.

"Apology accepted" she beamed taking the glass for a sip.

Who said anything about an apology? He wanted to argue, but she looked like she was enjoying her scotch. He looked at her as he took a sip. She was wearing a low round necked tight grey sweater that showed off little bit cleavage. _Damn do not look there_. He scolded himself and shook his head at the thought of how crazy it was for him to be partners with her to die, where does this girl get such ideas anyways? He was smiling as she pushed the empty glass to him saying "hit me". She is cute when she is not so annoying.

He poured another glass and now it was awkward silence.

"So what's it gonna be next?" She was the icebreaker while he just kept on drinking as though he was home and had no serious topic to be discussed.

"How about jumping from the same spot again" she continued determined not give up on this discussion even if he was ignoring her.

"Nah ah I have already hit 3 in just 2 days I am not going back out there to fail again" he said shaking his head disapproving.

"Well I believe we should try until we die" she said and grinned thinking how fitting it was, and looked at him checking if he understood.

Oh he did get it, he smiled a small one. Why the hell was dying funny now for both of them?

"How about the empire state building?" He suggested the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Nooo waayy, ixnay, I am not having my gut spilled out with blood like spaghetti" she disapproved blabbering more stuff as he looked at her listening to what she was rambling. He scanned her as she continued to explain her reasons. He couldn't help but look at her cleavage again. He mentally slapped himself for looking there, but the devil inside him imagined the rest of the parts from the exposed area. Wild images were running in his mind as to how it would feel to place a small kiss over there on her porcelain white skin._ Shut up shut up shut up,_ he decided to concentrate on her ramble shaking his head clearing any thoughts of her under him.

"plus what makes you so sure that we can jump down to a concrete floor when we couldn't do it in water, no no no" she finished her long speech making her point.

"Alright" he nodded understanding and resumed to thinking more ideas. _Only ideas, nothing more ;)._

"Bleeding, poison, how about those?" she suggested.

"Yea it has always been my dream to die a slow and painful death, never. How about gas leak and explosion" he raised an eyebrow.

"Were you even listening to me when I said 'I wanna die pretty" she glared at him while he smirked thinking _No I wasn't listening _and all the wicked thoughts came rushing back to his mind.

"Ok sure" he said pushing his thoughts down.

"Ooooohhhh I know the perfect method to die" she made her excited eyes. She grinned widely as if a billion dollar idea had hit her. Her eyes were wide open from all the excitement.

He looked at her curious refilling his glass but patiently waiting for her to get over her excitement.

"I am gonna hit the bar and get hopelessly drunk" she jumped out of her stool and beamed.

"That's your idea of a perfect method to die? Seriously?" He scoffed as she coolly walked into a room and came out with a overcoat, just smiling.

"Yeaa brilliant idea, I hate my life so I am gonna kill myself by getting drunk and dying of liver disease in another 10 years. Are you kidding me?" He scoffed sarcastically glaring at her.

"No dumbass" she said as she slapped him on his chest and turned putting on her coat.

**Authors Note:**

**Oh god thank you so much for the response, I just needed to know if someone was reading.**

**Guest :** Whoever you are… your response was more than enough for me to make a post… I don't wanna die, now do I? ;)

**Xxdolphingirl17:** too excited to review ah? Nice Save dolphin girl

**Laylawolffe, margasantos, sawyerG,Bloeme : **I am really glad you guys want me to continue .

**Alright I get that my chapters are being updated over and over again, sorry it's My bad , here's why. So I update a chapter and then read it on my phone and that's when I actually spot a few mistakes so I take it down edit and post again. Sorry for the inconvenience will make sure that it won't happen again.**

**Upon your request readers I have updated an almost 2000 words chapter, for 5 pages… Love it or Hate it **

**Review Please**

**ARN**

**P.S **

**What do you think is Caroline's brilliant idea? Reviews your ideas … let me know **


	6. CarboxyHaemoglobin?

_Previously on Partners In Death_

_That's your idea of a perfect method to die? Seriously?" He scoffed as she coolly walked into a room and came out with an overcoat, just smiling._

_"Yeaa brilliant idea, I hate my life so I am gonna kill myself by getting drunk and dying of liver disease in another 10 years. Are you kidding me?" He scoffed sarcastically glaring at her._

_"No dumbass" she said as she slapped him on his chest and turned putting on her coat._

She quietly walked out the door to the elevator hoping that the mystery would get on his nerves, a task which she was succeeding big time, which unfortunately she didn't know.

He entered and pressed to ground floor. The not knowing was driving him insane. He always knew everything. He was the smart one in his gang. Neither his friends nor his siblings had ever let him hang there like she did.

"Would you just spit it already" he stared her down in an attempt to scare her into answering but she just pretended all Lady like, smiling and giving him a small nod like how a queen would. Oh how much she enjoyed this? He was such an easy target, falling for it so easily. Caroline hadn't even planned on making him suffer, but all of a sudden he got all riled up about something she knew and he didn't, which certainly gave her the idea of dragging this game a little longer.

She checked herself in the mirror before the elevator hit the ground. All way through Klaus was just staring at her not blinking at all. Oohh How much he hated this? He didn't understand why she found this so amusing. There was nothing amusing about this. She had the answer to something both of them could use to end their pathetic life. It's supposed to be Sad not funny. He wondered if it is something that he is doing that is amusing her? Whatever it is he is not going let her take it very far. He had to do something about it and he had to do something about it now.

Ding. The elevator door opened and just as she stepped out Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her right back into the elevator, slamming her back to a corner as the elevator closed and moved up. All of this happened so fast that she did not have time to process it. She was getting out of the elevator and the next thing she knew, she was trapped between elevator wall and a very handsome Klaus.

He placed both his hands on the wall on either side of her head trapping her in the corner. She peaked up at him through her eyelashes, meeting his blue eyes staring at her. He leaned in further subconsciously. She could feel his hot breathe on her neck. She could feel steam coming out of her ears and her face was burning up.

He could feel her body stiffen. Her reaction is what brought him to his senses about the very awkward position he had trapped her in. _Alright what's done is done there is no going back. _He thought to himself.

"You better tell me Caroline" He trapped her with his body. His touch was making her breathe heavily. She was getting highly sensitive to even the slightest touch.

"What ...what if I don't?" She managed to say and looked him in the eye. oh _god, take a chill pill Caroline. Don't let him win_, she tried to calm herself but it got worse every time she looked at him and felt his hot breath. She didn't want to feel like this or at least let him know that he is the one making her feel this way.

But Klaus had no idea what she was feeling because he was too busy trying not to kiss her or look at her cleavage. But his brain or his other parts did not cooperate. He did his best to ignore his sensitive areas and best to scare her into answering.

_Dammit why am I doing this? This is not me_, he thought not understanding why he was behaving this way? Why was she getting on his nerves? He shook his head trying to get his thoughts out as she started to squirm her chest rubbing against him, making him hard.

"Come on ,love" he grabbed her arm to stop her movement that was sending a shiver down his spine. He could feel himself harden and he was pressed against her. _oh no,no,whyy?_ he cursed what he was feeling. He met her like hours ago and this was inappropriate.

"Fine" she let out a moan and he let go of her hand.

"Carboxy -haemoglobin" she finally gave him the answer, breathing heavily unable to take it anymore, but that's all she gave 'Carboxy-haemoglobin'.

Ding the doors opened again making him unstick himself from her and move to the other end, as an old woman entered nodding at both of them.

"Good evening Niklaus" she spoke.

**A/N : **

_First of all Sorry about the delay,My semesters were goin on and I had writers Block … I am still not so sure about this chapter… To make it up to you…Next update will be next Friday..and I am going to give you a big chapter._

_As always need to you to tell how this chapter is ….Cause I feel this was a little unnecessary… what do you feel? Suggestions are Always Welcome…_** Review please…..oh and Happy Halloween**

**ARN**


End file.
